Innocence
by castleheart
Summary: After her parent's divorce, fifteen year old Elizabeth White moves to La Push and in with her father. She goes to the high school there, and on her first day, she catches a hot guy staring at her. [ Jacob/OC ]
1. prologue

**Innocence**

by _castleheart_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you on your way out?"<p>

"Yeah," Elizabeth replies and gives her father a small smile, gathering her stuff together and shoving her books and her notebooks into her backpack. She was nervous, understandably so, about going to a new school. This was her first week in La Push, and she felt like such an outsider in a close knit community like this. She hoped she would make new friends soon... She wasn't the type of girl who was okay being alone; she needed to be surrounded by people. It was just the way she was.

"Have a good day at school," her father says to her with a warm smile, pulling her in for a hug. Elizabeth rolled her eyes but hugged him back, "Make sure you go to the front office first and pick up your schedule there. Do I need to go with you?"

"No! Uh, I mean, no... I got it dad," the last thing she needed was to be seen being escorted by her father to the front office. She loved her dad, but he had a tendency to embarrass her, even when he didn't mean to. "I'll see you after school, okay?"

James smiled in understanding and nodded his head, "Okay, be safe."

"I will."

She picked up her messenger back and slung the strap over her shoulder, walking out the house with purpose. Since she was only fifteen, she couldn't drive yet, obviously. So, she had to walk to school. Said school was only a few blocks from where she lived so it wasn't a big deal. Upon stepping out of the warmth of her house, she was hit with a cool breeze. It was mostly cold and dreary in Forks, she discovered soon after she moved here. It was... nice. Sort of. She was never a fan of sunny places, really.

Sighing, she drew her jacket tighter around her body and tugged her black beanie, with a small pom atop the head, further down so that it covered the tips of her ears. She ducked her head and shut the door behind her, walking down her porch and to the sidewalk, before she set on her way to school.

It took her fifteen minutes to get to La Push* High school. The walk wasn't that long, but by the time she made it into said school, she was a bit out of breath. Her eyes glances around nervously as she took in he new faces around her. Some people stared back at her, others simply ignored her. She's never been thrust into a new school like this, so she felt a little bit out of place. She bit the side of her lower lip and and looked around, wondering which direction the front office was but too shy and nervous to stop anyone and ask them.

"You look lost."

Elizabeth turned and smiled at the stranger that approached her. He looked around her age, and was very cute. She blushed a bit and tugged her beanie off, smoothing down her long light brown hair as she admitted, "Yeah, just a bit. I'm new around here."

He rose his eyebrows, "Newbie huh? We don't get many new kids around here," he says and gestures for her to follow him, "C'mon, I'll show you the way. You getting your schedule then?"

Elizabeth nodded and quickly followed after him, relieved that she found someone who knew where she was supposed to be going, "Yeah," she answered, moving out the way so people could get past and she could push forward and keep pace with the teen. "I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth White."

"I'm Seth," the boy introduced himself with a smile, offering her a hand. She took it and shook it, smiling. Hopefully, she just made her first friend. "You a Freshmen?"

"Yeah," she told him with a shrug. "I just moved into town with my dad this weekend."

"Cool. Hopefully we'll get a class together or something!" He says enthusiastically, making Elizabeth smile a bit in response. He was like a breath of fresh air.

"Yeah, hopefully." She agreed with the same amount of enthusiasm, a skip in her step.

"Well, here we are," he stops just outside a glass door with the words: **_Front Office_** printed in bold gold letters near the top. Elizabeth felt sheepish, she probably passed the dumb front office on her way in, but was too nervous to even look up. "Just ask to see the counselor, he give you your schedule."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said gratefully.

"No problem, I'll see ya around, okay Eliza?"

Elizabeth smiled at the shortened version of her name, it has been awhile since anyone called her that. She nodded at him as he turned and walked off, disappearing into the crowd of people. She took in a deep breath and let it out before turning and opening the office door, making her way inside; the door slammed behind her.

* * *

><p>Jacob had gotten up late. It was his damn alarm clock's fault. He had no idea why, but the stupid thing hadn't gone off when it was set too, so he ended up getting up late. He couldn't afford to be late to school either, so he had to throw on some clothes and deodorant, and hope he didn't smell like shit. Even then, he was late to school.<p>

He blamed his lack of sleep on Edward. The damn blood sucker had gone off and left Bella all alone for three months, and now that he's back, Bella just ran right back to him. Jacob wasn't sure what happened when Bella went to the Volturi, but he heard it was pretty ugly. Didn't seem to matter; suddenly he didn't exist now that Edward was back.

Well, screw him.

And screw Bella and her indecisiveness too.

He knew he didn't mean that. He loved her, he really did. But he didn't think that his feelings for her will ever be reciprocated. It seemed that she loved him too, but it was obvious that she loved Edward way more.

Sighing at his own thoughts, he made his way up the front steps to the school. The late bell had already went off, so he would have to go through the front office and sign in there before he could continue to his class for the day. He was just glad that he couldn't feel the cold; lest he would be shivering like hell in his thin white t-shirt and khakis.

Pushing the door open, he stepped inside.

Upon entering, the first person he saw was a girl at the front desk, talking with the office lady there. Her back was to him, but he couldn't help but let his eyes travel over the long light brown(almost blonde) hair that traveled to her mid back, and the slight curves that she had. She was dressed for the cold in her white coat and brown boots.

"Please have a seat Elizabeth. Mr. Ryans will be with you in just a moment."

"Thank you."

The girl turned. Just as she turned, Jacob quickly looked off to the side to pretend he hadn't been staring. He stepped forward and grabbed the tardy sign in sheet.

"Late again, Mr. Black?"

"Guess so, Ms. Robinson," he replied with a put upon sigh as he wrote down his nameand the time.

"You need to put in the time to be here and punctual everyday."

"I know, I guess it's just an off week for me," Jacob replies and finishes what he was writing, putting the pen back down on the paper, he shoots her a forced smile. "Gotta get to class, see you later."

He turned around, his eyes once again finding themselves on the unfamiliar girl seated on the chairs in the front of the office, waiting to see the school counselor. Just as his gaze landed on her for that brief second, her eyes lifted, and locked with his.

His breath caught in his throat.

Everything inside him came undone as he stared into the forest green eyes of a girl he has never met before. All the lines that held him to his life were now sliced into a bunch of parts... Like clipping the strings of balloons. Everything that made the young man who he was; his friends, his enemies, the girl who would never love him back, his family, his pack, everything. Everything of who he is was disconnected to him in that moment, and he was left drifting.

A new string now held him to where he was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying him to one thing; to the very center of the universe.

He could see that now; how the universe swirled around this one point. He'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place where he stood.

It was the blonde girl, sitting calmly and staring up curiously at him in the middle of his school's front office.

Elizabeth.

His mate.

His imprint.

He really just imprinted on some random girl he's never seen before. He always thought he'd end up with Bella, imprint or not. He always thought that the only one he could ever love would be Bella.

But he was having a hard time remembering her face as he blatantly stared at the small blonde girl sitting in the uncomfortable looking plastic chair, her gaze locked on his like she was having trouble looking away as well. There was a slight red flush to her cheeks; which he found strangely alluring. He couldn't even remember why he felt so strongly about Bella, but it was nothing compared to this.

"Miss White?"

Elizabeth tore her gaze away from Jacob and to the vicinity of behind him when Ryans, who had appeared at the door leading to the back offices at some point, called to her.

_Elizabeth White_. Pretty name.

Jacob didn't even turn around as Ryans continued on, in some what of a hesitant voice, "You're here about your schedule?"

"Ah, yes," Elizabeth seemed to snap out of the trance she was in and get up. Awkwardly avoiding Jacob's gaze, the girl circled around him and followed Ryans to his office. Jacob almost growled at another male taking his imprint away, only supressing himself when he spotted Ms. Robinson staring at him funny.

"Go to class, Mr. Black."

Jacob nodded dumbly and left the office, quickly heading to his next class.

Quil and Embry will _love_ to hear this one.

* * *

><p>After being stared at by an insanely hot guy, who was also probably older then her, Elizabeth decided that the new shampoo and conditioner she got really did work. That was the only explanation for why she got attention from a handsome stranger on just her first day. She could barely pay attention in the counselor's office, too busy buzzing from excitement over what just hapened.<p>

She could still felt her heart pounding from the moment she had with him; if that even counted as a moment. Of course, she had checked him out when he was chatting with Ms. Robinson and writing on one of the sign in sheets on the desk, but when he turned around and their eyes met, she was smitten. She was sure he felt the same way too, since he had stood there and stared at her like he was in some sort of trance.

He hadn't even torn his eyes off of her when Ryans came out and called her in.

Now, she was on her way to her US history class, a skip in her step and her heart a bit lighter.

So far, it was a good day.

She was liking La Push already.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't let the length of the first chapter deter you. Trust me, it's going to get a lot longer. This is just a test chapter. I not sure if I'm going g to continue this or not, so please let me know if you like it or not.**

**As you can see, I tried to make it a bit different from the usual imprinting OC's story. Like, I made the OC fifteen; much younger then him. And, I started the story at the ending of around New Moon. There's plenty of drama ahead, so tell me if you want me to continue or not!**

**There are a few errors, I know. But I have yet to find a beta.**

*** the high school Jacob goes to was never specified in the book, so I just guessed what the high school name would be.**


	2. chapter one

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>As hard as she tried, Elizabeth couldn't focus during class to save her life. She kept thinking about the handsome guy in the front office; staring at her as if she was the light to his life. Which was crazy—she hasn't even met the guy and she didn't even know his name, only his last 'black'. Which was pretty funny since her last name was 'white'. But, anyways.<p>

It was her first day and she was already harboring a crush, and she had made a new friend. At first she thought she might develop a crush on Seth somewhere down the line, but that thought had shattered the moment her and the strange boy's eyes met in the office.

He was so tall and tanned, muscular, and mysterious. The only thing that she found off putting about him was the fact that he was barely dressed. She was wearing a sweater, jeans, boots, a beanie to keep her head and ears warm, and a scarf and she still felt cold. Maybe he just wasn't affected by the cold; she's had friends that don't get cold at all back home.

Her heart got heavy upon thinking about her home back in Kansas. She missed her friends so much; they were the only things she missed back in Kansas. Her mother had already found another boyfriend and was now living with him; probably acting like she and her father don't exist. That was perfectly fine with Elizabeth; she hated the whore.

She was pulled out her thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing. She bit her lip and gathered up all her stuff, hurrying out the classroom with the rest of her classmates. She pulled out a slip of paper from her jean pocket and read the locker number printed in small numbers there, trying to figure out where it would be.

"Uh, hey."

Elizabeth's head snapped up and she found herself looking into the eyes of the man who had been responsible for her not paying attention to class for her first day. A blush appeared on her cheeks, her lips parted to reply but her mind was a blank slate.

He looked kind of shy himself; he was rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward way and kept staring at her shoes like they were interesting. "You're Elizabeth, right? I saw you in the front office."

"Buh," she says, the epitome of an honor student.

He smiles, and Elizabeth just melts. She was sure if that was possible, she would've just melted into the floor like a big nervous ball of goo.

"I mean, y—yeah, I… Uh, I know your last name, but not your first," Elizabeth stammers, brushing bangs out her face, her heart pounding in her chest as she awkwardly played with the paper in her hands.

"I'm Jacob." He tells her with that cute smile that makes his eyes light up.

"Elizabeth—ah, well, you knew that. I knew you knew that, I don't know why I told you that," Elizabeth babbled; her face only getting hotter and hotter as she realized that she was blathering like an idiot.

He was still smiling at her, "You're cute."

It obviously came out by mistake, because as soon as he said it, he flushed and looked away, coughing awkwardly. Elizabeth couldn't help the small giggle that erupted from her lips; her face also getting hotter and her heart pounding a bit more. She was a bit surprised that her poor heart hasn't just given up on her yet.

Awkward silence ensued.

"Um, I was looking for my locker," Elizabeth says, to try to break the ice once again, "Do you know where this locker is?" she asked, handing him the paper. He took it and looked it over, nodding his head and handing it back to her.

"It's down this way; I'll show you."

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you—"

"It's fine; it's on my way to the next class anyways," he gestured with his head to follow her, "C'mon; before we're both late."

"O—Okay," Elizabeth gave in and followed him, feeling incredibly small as she caught up to stand beside him. He easily towered over her; she was only about the height to his chest. Plus; he was so muscular that she probably just would've disappeared in him if he ever hugged her.

That image made her blush and swoon slightly; but she tried to keep herself composed. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of him.

'_Jesus Christ I love tall guys_,' she thought to herself in a totally mature way as they stopped at what was supposedly her locker, '_Be still, my beating heart._'

She managed to get it open on the second try; Jacob helped her put her books and notebooks in, despite her protesting that he didn't have to do it. Once they were done; they had three minutes of passing period time left and she found herself and Jacob staring at her schedule.

"Algebra 2? That's up that staircase right there and on your first left," he explained, pointing to said staircase with a smile, "I could take you, if you want."

"You don't have to, really. You've helped me out plenty, and I'm grateful for it," she replies with a smile.

He ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck again, "Uh, yeah, sure. No problem. I'll see you around, Liz."

He turned heel and walked off down the hall. Elizabeth watched him until he turned the corner and disappeared from her sight.

It was odd; in all her life, nobody has called her Liz. She was called Lizzie once, and immediately put an end to that since she disliked being called it. She liked being called Eliza, but Liz was actually a name she could get used to and like over time.

Part of her wondered if he was hesitant to leave her side.

The other part of her scolded herself for being so narcissistic.

Blushing, she turned and walked up the stairs to her next class.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch rolled around, Elizabeth had made friends with a girl in her Earth Science class. Her name was Meredith, but she mostly went by Mera. She invited her to hang out with her at lunch; Elizabeth had eagerly agreed, not wanting to be sitting at a table, alone on her first day.<p>

She slid into the seat next to Mera, smiling at thew few other girls and guys that sat around the table as well. "Eliza, this is Jack, Helena, Karoline, and Richard. Guys, this is Elizabeth, but she likes to be called Eliza." Mera introduced her with a big smile. Eliza exchanged smiles with the other kids and they dug into their lunch.

"I think I saw you this morning," The redhead named Helena spoke up with bright blue eyes, leaning forward slightly, "That was you talking to Jacob Black this morning, wasn't it?"

"Jacob Black?" Karoline's interest suddenly seemed to pique before Elizabeth could even answer, "Why was the hottest junior in his grade talking to you? He usually doesn't hang around anyone else except for those two guys who seem to be really close to him."

"That would be Embry and Quil," Jack supplied with a roll of his eyes, "He's a bit secretive, just like all the people he hangs out with are. But the girls in our grade and above all think he's a heartthrob. I heard that he has a girlfriend in Forks."

Elizabeth's heart plummeted, "He does?"

Jack nodded.

"Aw, don't worry Elizabeth!" Meredith says with a small smile, patting her arm, "It's only your first day so don't worry about it! There are plenty of guys in this school to choose from!"

"Like me," Richard says with a grin, waggling his eyebrows.

They booed him and threw food wrappers at him.

"Haters," he grumbled, pulling a straw plastic wrapper out his hair and smoothing it back down.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She should've known that a hot guy like Jacob already had a girlfriend; she'd gotten her hopes up for probably nothing. Maybe she imagined the look in his eyes at the office, or maybe she looked like his girlfriend or something. He was probably just being nice when he was showing her to her locker and class; yeah, that was it.

Yawning softly, Elizabeth continued to eat, tuning into what they were saying a few times but mostly lost in her own thoughts.

"I think we have Jamie next," Meredith says at the end of lunch, when they're throwing their trash away, "C'mon, she gets butthurt if we're late."

Elizabeth nodded and followed her to their next class.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was glad when she finally was able to go home. It had been a long first day, but she rather liked her new school. Meredith seems pretty nice and cool, a bit cheery but it wasn't like she herself wasn't a cheery person by nature. When the school bell rang, Meredith caught up with her in the hall and they walked out together, Meredith chattering about how great the school was and telling her she was going to have a great time. Surprisingly, Elizabeth believed her.<p>

They parted ways once they were off school property. Elizabeth waved as the girl skipped off down the opposite way she was going. Elizabeth chuckled lightly and pulled out her headphones, stuffing them in her ears before she continued to walk. She hummed along to the beginning of the song; turning her volume up to max.

_"How soon do we forget, how we felt?_  
><em>Dealing with emotions, that never left<em>  
><em>Playing with the hand that we were dealt, in this game..."<em>

Her mind predictably strayed to Jacob. She hadn't talked to him since the morning of her arrival, but she found her heart beating a bit faster at the thought of seeing him or talking to him again. She began to wonder if he really had a girlfriend, or if it was just a misunderstanding on Jack's part. Jacob wasn't exactly a celebrity at school, but he was pretty popular. Girls talked about him a lot; well, mostly about his body. Not that she could blame them; the man was a walking sex dream.

Which made her wonder why he was so nice to her earlier. She was just an awkward, new girl who was overly dressed for the chill in La Push. He was, well a junior and gorgeous. He was nice, and considerate. It made her ponder on why he had even bothered talking to her; was he just being nice?

'_It's only my first day, and I'm worried about having a boyfriend_,' Elizabeth realized, rolling her eyes at herself as she walked up the driveway to her house. '_Jesus christ, calm down Elizabeth! You've only had one conversation with him. He probably won't even talk to you tomorrow_.'

But she couldn't help the small, hopeful smile that appeared on her expression when she thought of him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Song - Best Mistake by Ariana Grande<strong>

**A/N - Got pretty good feedback, so I'd figure I'd continue! Please leave those reviews! This is unbeta'd, so sorry if there are any mistakes.**


End file.
